The Memento
by SassyK
Summary: New Year's Eve, a crowded bar & the scent of a lifetime. Can physical attraction overcome bloodlust? The answer may lie in a small bouquet of evergreen & berries.


**"Twific Auto Erotica Challenge"**

**Penname: SassyK**

**One-shot title: The Memento**

**Primary characters/vehicle: Bella, Edward, and a shiny, silver Volvo. **

**Disclaimer:_ Twilight_ and its characters are owned by Stephenie Meyer. ****The poem at the end of the story is entitled "Mistletoe", written by Walter de la Mare in 1913.**

-----

**The Memento**

Sitting in a dark corner of the crowded bar, I surveyed the room and its occupants. It was New Year's Eve, and that alone ensured I would be guaranteed a veritable smorgasbord of potential victims.

I slipped out of my seat and began my hunt.

Many heads turned my way, but none were right. I started to panic; maybe it was time to give this up. Perhaps I was no longer cut out for this scene and I should just leave and go back to my regular, boring routine. After all, it was comfortable and would sustain me.

With a defeated sigh, I returned to my seat, gathered my coat and prepared to leave. As I turned, I was suddenly hit with a scent that I'd only fantasized about until this very moment.

My eyes rolled back into my head. Somewhere in this room was the source of the smell that left me dizzy with desire.

Driven by instinct, I circled the room, seeking out my prey like the true hunter I was.

I kept my focus through the various aromas assaulting me, honing in on the one that set my blood on fire.

Figuratively speaking, of course.

I circled, tighter and tighter, seeking out the spark that had ignited my senses.

He was sitting at a table with a small group of people. My god, he was beautiful. He had wild brown hair and a strong, masculine jawline. He pushed up his sleeves, revealing muscular forearms. A fine specimen, indeed.

He stood and walked toward the restroom, his plain t-shirt and close-fitting jeans accenting his long, lean frame. This man was even more glorious in motion.

I mentally thanked both his parents and the deities above for creating such an exquisite creature.

Casually leaning against the bar, I made sure to position myself in his line of sight. When he emerged a few minutes later, I caught his eye and smiled.

He paused for a few seconds before returning my smile with an inviting grin. As soon as he made his way back to his table, he leaned in to whisper into the ear of one of his companions. Drinks in hand, they both turned around to glance in my direction, his friend giving him a knowing nod of his head.

When he turned and started toward me, I held onto the edge of the bar for dear life, careful not to squeeze too hard and prepared myself for the barrage of his scent.

He stopped before me, flashing a dangerous, crooked smile full of promises and expectations. "Hello," he said, his deep voice rich and musical. "My name is Edward."

"I'm Bella. It's very nice to meet you, Edward," I answered, extending my hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Bella," he purred, his warm hand clasping mine. The feel of his flesh sent sparks of pleasure straight up my arm and down to the apex of my thighs.

Just like that, my plan changed.

Gazing into his brilliant green eyes, I couldn't remember the last time I had felt such an overwhelming sense of sexual attraction to someone. It was exhilarating.

Inching a little closer, I caught a whiff of his intoxicating essence. He smelled like earth and musk, with a hint of something spicy. My mouth watered and I licked my lips in anticipation.

We exchanged pleasantries over a few drinks; actually, Edward drank while I cunningly managed to avoid the foul-smelling liquid. He was quite charming, not to mention witty and intelligent.

After an hour or so, one of his friends approached us and informed him that they were calling it a night. Introductions were made and Edward looked at me expectantly. I lowered my head, peeking up at him through my lashes with a seductive smile, which he returned in kind.

"I think I am going to stay and hang out with Bella for a while, ring in the New Year and make sure she gets home safely."

If only he knew it was _he_ who was in danger.

He excused himself to say goodbye to his friends. Moments later, I felt his hands rest lightly on my shoulders. He pressed against my back and whispered into my ear, "Do you want to get out of here?"

I shivered at both the contact and the invisible cloud of fragrance that enveloped me. "I would like nothing more," I answered, turning to him and brushing my lips against his.

He swallowed hard and nodded. I barely had time to grab my coat as he took my hand, rushing me through the crowd and into the chilly night.

We walked quickly toward his car. As soon as we reached it, he pushed me against the passenger-side door of his shiny, silver Volvo and kissed me.

It was a kiss ripe with passion and lust, and I couldn't get enough. Our hands roamed over each other's bodies, caressing, stroking and teasing until he finally pulled away.

"Shit, Bella—you are so fucking hot," he panted. "Where do you want to go? Do you live nearby?"

"I don't, but I do know the perfect place. It's dark and quiet, and we won't be disturbed. How fast can you drive?" I teased.

"Like the fucking wind," he laughed. With one final kiss and grope of my ass, he opened the door and I climbed in.

I directed him to a little-traveled country road that was mercifully nearby. He pulled the car into a small clearing that was used as a parking lot for the entrance to a hiking trail. He killed the engine before turning to me, his eyes sparkling with lust. "Come here," he commanded, reaching around my neck to pull me into him.

When his lips crashed into mine, I opened my mouth for him. He groaned and slid his hands under my shirt to cup my breasts.

"Backseat. Now," he ordered.

I hauled myself over the front seat, then turned around and grabbed him by his shirt to help pull him over. He fell on top of me, laughing, sending delicious tingles throughout my body. I was very much looking forward to what we were about to do.

And it had nothing to do with bloodlust.

We frantically removed each other's clothes, eager for skin-to-skin contact. He slipped his fingers inside my underwear and I arched my back as he stroked me.

He unclasped my bra, slipping it from my shoulders. Drawing a nipple into his mouth, he sucked lightly and I saw stars. I hadn't thought I would ever feel heat such as this again.

Kissing down my stomach, he reached the lacy edge of my underwear and slid them off my legs. He parted my thighs before guiding his face to my center, licking and sucking, telling me how beautiful I was and how good I tasted.

My fingers fisted in his hair, taking care not to pull too hard as my orgasm overtook me.

When my shuddering subsided, he nuzzled his way back up my chest, gazing into my eyes with smugness.

"Thank you," I gasped. "That was quite… moving."

Edward chuckled and kissed me tenderly.

"Speaking of moving," I hinted suggestively as I pushed him up and reached for his boxers, my hands massaging his very prominent erection.

He closed his eyes as he settled against the backseat. I removed his boxers, bent down and took him in my mouth. He moaned in appreciation as I returned the favor, licking and sucking, savoring every delectable inch of him.

"Bella, please," he pleaded. "I need to be inside you, please let me fuck you."

I released him from my mouth and slid up his body, inhaling deeply of his scent. "If you don't mind, Edward, I would rather fuck _you_," I said huskily.

His eyes darkened and he reached into the pocket of his jeans to retrieve a condom. He opened the package and quickly sheathed himself.

I straddled his lap and slowly lowered myself onto him. My eyes fluttered at the sensation of him filling me. It really had been too long.

"God, Bella, you feel so fucking good. Jesus Christ… " he broke off, grabbing my hips.

He laid his head against the seatback and my gaze settled on his face. To be specific, it settled on the blue veins of his throat, which pulsed with the most delicious of elixirs.

Instinctively, my right hand dropped to the seat, locating my jeans and pulling the green twig from my pocket.

Edward lifted his head, reaching out to run his fingers through my hair before returning them to my hips. He looked down to where we were joined and groaned. "Fuck, Bella. Watching my dick sliding in and out of you is…"

I silenced him with a kiss. "Do you know what this is, Edward?" I asked breathlessly, twirling the sprig of mistletoe between the thumb and first two fingers of my right hand, as I continued to glide slowly up and down his length.

He dragged his eyes up long enough to look at what I was holding. "No idea," he murmured, gripping my hips and urging me to go faster.

"It's mistletoe," I moaned, throwing my head back and arching, thrusting my breasts into his face.

"Unnngghh… Is it, now?" he mumbled as his mouth latched onto my left nipple. He moved his hand down, using his thumb to rub tight circles against my throbbing clit.

I leaned forward until our foreheads were touching, my hips never faltering in their tantalizing rhythm. "Mmmm, yes," I confided. "It is a parasitic evergreen plant that attaches itself to the branches of trees. When a mistletoe berry comes into contact with the bark of a tree, it sends forth a thread-like root that pierces the bark, rooting itself firmly in the growing wood and using its juices only for its own sustenance."

"Fascinating, Bella," he said. "Now would you please shut up and fuck me harder?"

I grinned, increasing my pace. He began to thrust into me harder and his movements became more frenzied and erratic. I could tell he was close.

Pulling back slightly, I dragged the mistletoe sprig lightly across his parted lips. "Mistletoe and I have a lot in common, Edward. Consuming too much of either of us can cause seizures, a slowing of the heart rate…" I trailed off.

His brow knit in confusion, his expression turning all too quickly to ecstasy as he slammed me down onto him one final time. He came, grunting and pulsing inside me.

"And even death," I whispered as I buried my face in his neck. Opening my mouth, I clamped onto his jugular vein.

I held him in a vise-like grip as his body jerked and spasmed from the combination of the final pleasure of his orgasm and the pain from my venom. The sensation was too much for me; I ground against him, my own release coming hard and fast as I sucked away every drop of his remaining life.

Finally sated, I pulled back to look at the pale, lifeless body beneath me. I allowed myself a few minutes for regret. "Such a pity. He really was quite beautiful. I should have kept him a little longer, maybe even turned him," I spoke aloud.

Using my teeth, I sheared off a lock of his wavy brown hair, tying it into a knot around the base of the mistletoe branch.

I gathered my clothes and dressed, placing one final kiss on his cold lips. I tucked my memento of Edward into the pocket of my jeans and climbed out of the car.

I padded out of the woods, satisfied that I had accomplished what I had set out to do. Still, part of me was filled with sadness.

Shaking my head, I cleared those thoughts from my brain. The dull ache, however, I banished to the deepest recess of my cold, dead heart. Reaching into my pocket, I pulled out the crumpled bouquet and brushed it across my lips with a joyless smile.

As I headed back to the bright festive lights of the city, I found myself humming the words to a poem I remembered from my childhood:

_Sitting under the mistletoe  
(Pale-green, fairy mistletoe),  
One last candle burning low,  
All the sleepy dancers gone,  
Just one candle burning on,  
Shadows lurking everywhere:  
Someone came, and kissed me there._

_Tired I was; my head would go  
Nodding under the mistletoe  
(Pale-green, fairy mistletoe),  
No footsteps came, no voice, but only,  
Just as I sat there, sleepy, lonely,  
Stooped in the still and shadowy air  
Lips unseen-and kissed me there._

-----

Later that night, I found myself driving along a desolate stretch of highway, the images from the evening's activities continuing to play in my head. Once I was far enough away from the city, I steered the car onto the shoulder of the road, bringing it to a gradual stop. I turned and allowed my gaze to fall upon the faded book resting on the seat beside me. Picking it up, I began to idly flip through the pages, pausing every now and then to reminisce.

_James—August 27, 1856._

_Peter—All Hallows Eve, 1905._

_Jacob—April 9, 1958._

I stopped at the first blank page and gently laid the wilted nosegay on the yellowing paper. Using a pen I found in the glove compartment, I printed his name clearly.

Maybe one day I would find the strength to stop. Maybe one day I would be able to find someone willing to spend forever with me.

Maybe I had already found him and it was too late…

His scent still lingered on my clothes, his touch still burned on my skin, and his laugh still resonated in my head.

Closing the book, I clutched it to my chest. Though my kind never slept, I shut my eyes, resigning myself to the fact that I would spend the rest of eternity dreaming of untamed brown hair, sparkling green eyes and a crooked smile.

I opened the book again and tore out the remaining blank pages, because for this story, the ending was the most important part.

_Edward—New Year's Eve, 2009._

_-----_

**A/N: ****Huge thanks to sleepyvalentina and wickedcicada for their amazing beta skills and words of encouragement, both of which mean so much to me. **

**Hugs to VixB and PinkFluffGirl for pre-reading and being all-around great listeners.**

**Thank you for reading. I welcome your reviews!**


End file.
